Potions
'''Potions '''is a required course starting in Year One, and ending in Year Seven. Students learn the basics of potions in Years One and Two, and begin to learn more complicated and theoretical information beginning in Years Three through Seven. Here you will start out learning the basics, and the required tools you need to use in order to succeed in the course. Potions is currently taught by Lucrezia Batyaeva. She holds the title of Potion Mistress, and is well versed in all forms of potions, and ingredients. Year One Year One covers the foundations of potions and potioneering. In this year, students will learn a good deal about tools, methods, brewing process, and ingredients. They will also brew their first two potions. 1. Hello, Hello, Hello (Introduction) 2. Where Are We? (Some Vocabulary and Theory) 3. It's A Kind of Magic (Tools and Brewing) 4. The Remedy is the Experience (Lab #1: Cure for Boils) 5. We're Halfway There (Midterm) 6. 'Cause I Come from the Land of Lizards (Dragons!) 7. Back to the Start (Ingredients: Magical, Mundane, and Otherwise) 8. At the Core I've Forgotten (Lab #2: Forgetfulness Potion) 9. The End Is the Beginning Is the End (Final Exam) Year Two Year Two builds on Year One of Potions, adding more theoretical and ethical components to brewing. It covers theories of brewing processes as well as taking another look at ingredients and practical use of potions and potioneering. 1. How to Save a Life (Administration Ethics) 2. Can You Tell a Green Field from a Cold Steel Rail? (Ethics in Ingredients) 3. Did You Forget To Take Your Meds? (Research Ethics) 4. Lullaby for an Insomniac (Lab #1: Sleeping Draught) 5. I Don't Forget (Midterm) 6. Butterflies In Her Eyes (Arthropods as Ingredients) 7. More Than Chemical (The History of Research, Atomic and Molecular Composition) 8. And I Get Bigger (Lab #2: Swelling Solution) 9. Pills and Potions (Final Exam and Extra Content) Year Three Year Three of Potions concentrates on Healing Potions of various sorts. While there will be only seven labs in the year, many other potions will be discussed and mentioned. There will also be a supplementary book that includes additional potions recipes and information. 1. Healing Touch (Introduction to Healing) 2. On Top of a Well-Stocked Ingredients Cabinet 3. We've All Got Bruises (Lab #1: Bruise Removal Paste, Headaches, Stomach Aches, Cramps, Colds and Flu) 4. My Heart is Allergic (Lab #2: Allergy Elixir, Rashes and Sores, Lacerations, and Bone Breaks) 5. Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Make Me Well (Lab #3: Skeleton Regenerating Potion, Magical Surgeons and Skele-Gro, Midterm) 6. Keep on Keepin' on (Lab #4: Pepperup Potion, Magical Infectious Diseases, Chronic Ailments) 7. It's So Loud In My Head (Lab #5: Calming Draught, Magical Neurology) 8. The Cure is Found In You (Lab #6: Antidote to Common Poisons, Poisons and Antidotes) 9. These Battle Scars (Lab #7: Scar-Diminishing Serum, Final) Year Four Year Four of Potions will go through physical modifier potions, including but not limited to Blemish Removing Potions, Beautification Potions, Bulk-Up and Muscle-Building Elixirs, and similar. Students will learn a selected number of potions in class every class. Students can expect to learn additional potions theory as well throughout the course of the year. Year Five Year Five of Potions will concentrate on potions intended for non-human creatures. This includes medicinal potions such as Dragon Tonic and also creature-repelling potions such as Doxycide. Students will also learn a good deal of the theory behind these potions while learning the recipe. Year Six Year Six of Potions will concentrate on psychological potions. This includes, but is not limited to, Love Potions, Felix Felicis, Veritaserum, and similar potions. By this point, students should have a good grasp of advanced potions and potioneering, and will be ready to start brewing slightly more complicated concoctions. Year Seven Year Seven of Potions is called "Crime and Punishment," and it deals heavily with what can be considered offensive and defensive potions. This includes differing types of poisons, as well as potions good for more covert endeavors, such as Muffling Potions, Oculus Potions, and similar. The latter half of the year will also take a step back and deliver information about common household cleaning potions and other useful recipes. Category:HiH Courses Category:HiH Course